This invention relates to a driveshaft bearing assembly and more particularly, to a driveshaft bearing assembly having a relatively light-weight, rigid and unitized design which provides for an improved overall balance of the driveshaft.
A vehicle driveshaft is typically and operatively coupled to a transmission assembly and to a differential and operatively transfers the transmission produced torque to the differential, thereby causing the vehicle wheels to be desirably and selectively turned. One type of driveshaft, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9cmulti-piecexe2x80x9d driveshaft, includes multiple shafts, segments or members (e.g., two shafts) which are operatively connected together and which are rotatably supported by a driveshaft bearing assembly.
These types of driveshaft bearing assemblies typically include a connecting assembly which operatively connects or links the two shafts or segments of the driveshaft and a xe2x80x9ccenterxe2x80x9d bearing member which rotatably supports the connecting assembly. The connecting assembly typically includes a pair of splined members (e.g., a solid inner splined member and a hollow outer splined member) which are normally manufactured from a relatively heavy material, such as conventional and commercially available steel or iron. Each splined member includes a yoke or a collar portion which is selectively coupled to one shaft or segment of the multi-piece driveshaft. The splined members intermeshingly cooperate to allow and/or to transfer torque and rotation from one segment or portion of the multi-piece driveshaft to the other segment or portion of the driveshaft.
During assembly or installation of the driveshaft and/or the driveshaft bearing assembly, the inner splined member is inserted into the xe2x80x9ccenterxe2x80x9d bearing, and the hollow outer member is subsequently guided onto the inner member. The xe2x80x9ccenterxe2x80x9d bearing is typically mounted to and/or contained within a bracket or support member which is attached to the body of the vehicle. The driveshaft segments or members are then coupled to the respective yoke or collar portions of the splined members, thereby allowing the bearing assembly to rotatably support the driveshaft and to transfer torque between the two driveshaft segments. While these bearing assemblies allow for the desired communication of torque between portions or segments of the driveshaft and rotatably support the driveshaft, they suffer from some drawbacks.
For example and without limitation, the splined members are relatively difficult and expensive to machine and/or manufacture, and undesirably increase the overall cost of the vehicle. Furthermore, the splined members are normally and relatively loosely connected due to inherent manufacturing tolerances and constraints. This relatively loose connection causes the engaged splined members to undesirably xe2x80x9cwobblexe2x80x9d as the vehicle is driven, thereby creating imbalance within the driveshaft and producing undesirable noise and vibration harshness (xe2x80x9cNVHxe2x80x9d) which is undesirably communicated into the passenger compartment. Moreover, the relatively heavy splined members decrease the efficiency of the driveshaft and cause a significant amount of wear and fatigue of the center bearing. As a result, the center bearing often requires service or replacement which eliminates the xe2x80x9cfactory-setxe2x80x9d balance of the driveshaft and increases the likelihood and frequency of occurrence of NVH problems.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved driveshaft bearing assembly which overcomes many, if not all, of the previously delineated drawbacks of such prior driveshaft bearing assemblies.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a driveshaft bearing assembly which overcomes at least some of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior driveshaft bearing assemblies.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a driveshaft bearing assembly which provides for a relatively stiff connection of the shafts, segments or portions of a multi-piece vehicle driveshaft.
It is a third object of the invention to provide a driveshaft bearing assembly which has a relatively lightweight and unitized design.
It is a fourth object of the invention to provide a driveshaft bearing assembly which substantially eliminates the need for service or replacement of the center bearing.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a bearing assembly is provided. The bearing assembly is adapted for use in a vehicle of the type having a driveshaft which includes a first shaft member and a second shaft member. The bearing assembly includes a bearing member having an outer race and an inner race which is rotatable with respect to said outer race. The bearing assembly further includes a connecting member having a first portion which is coupled to the first shaft member, a second portion which is coupled to the second shaft member, and a generally hollow bearing engaging portion which is fixedly coupled to the first and second portions and which operatively engages the inner race of the bearing, thereby rotatably supporting the driveshaft.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a driveshaft bearing assembly is provided. The method includes the steps of: providing a bearing member having an inner race with a first aperture; providing a first member having a first tubular portion; providing a second member; inserting the tubular portion into the first aperture of the bearing member, thereby operatively mating the first member with the bearing member; and fixedly coupling the second member to the tubular portion of the first member by use of a focused welding procedure, thereby forming a bearing assembly.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent by reading the following specification and by reference to the following drawings.